


孤狼、毒蛇与黎明

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 洛基在竞技场上买下了勇士索尔并将他带回约顿海姆，但却迟迟不去指使他参战。索尔发现，事情似乎有什么地方不太对劲。





	1. Chapter 1

01

不得不承认，索尔曾是宗师手下最强劲的Alpha勇士。连当年意外在孤儿院里捡到索尔的宗师也不曾想到，这位有着三分之一塔格罗高原狼血统的勇士，竟为他在萨卡竞技场上参战了72场比赛——也赢得了其中每一场的胜利，并由此成为传说中那个“无往不胜的雷霆”。竞技场上敌人粘稠的鲜血浸染了索尔的每一寸皮肤，为他留下难以磨灭的气味；暴戾的呼吸从他的每一处毛孔都透出，使他成为当之无愧的恐惧源泉；就连他的武器——风暴战斧都在敌人的颤栗下更为坚锐，更加势不可挡。

不过要怎么说来着——那都是曾经了。

在索尔取得他的第七十二场比赛的胜利后，一位来自约顿海姆的神秘公爵就执意花下大价钱——有传闻说是可以堆满宗师每一个房间的金币——令宗师忍痛割爱这头勇猛无比的塔格罗高原狼。至于“忍痛”的成分到底有多少，我们就不得而知了。

“干杯！为你赢了第七十二场比赛！”

这是笑吟吟的宗师对他说的最后一句话。索尔一边同周围意欲讨好他的人开怀大笑，一边毫无防备地饮下一杯又一杯蜜酒，却没想整整一桶酒都被他信任的宗师下了迷药——实际上他喝到第五杯时就已经不省人事。他醒来时只感觉自己在一张躺椅上，而那一直跟在宗师身旁、行为古怪的女人则站在他的左边对他说：“你很快就可以见到你的新主人了。”

“什么新主人？宗师呢？那个该死的老混蛋又想要干什么？——嗷！不要电我了！”

“当心言辞。简而言之，宗师已经把你卖掉了，”女人道，右手里托起一面镜子，“而这就是你新主人的名字。”

索尔犹豫了一下才吞吞吐吐道：“他叫镜子？这名字有点奇怪……”

女人翻了个白眼，左手食指用力戳向他的颈侧，指甲都几乎要陷进去。索尔忍着不快眼睛往镜子里她的指尖处一瞟：

“Loki's.”

一个来自宗师的贴心额外服务，用来宣示主权的漂亮刺青。

于是从这以后，索尔就去往了约顿海姆，预备为那位坐在宗师的包厢里同宗师讨价还价时带着金色半脸面具，但依旧能见到一头黑发顺肩而落、双唇苍白的公爵大人——洛基·劳菲森赢得荣誉。

约顿海姆是块不算很大的领土，占地约五万公顷，世世代代归劳菲森家族所有。当然，与几百年前的领主私有土地不同，如今这块土地都属于尤克特拉希尔国，劳菲森家族不过是一个挂名代理人，在国王议会和上议院里都占了席位。与现代一些自己做企业挣家产的家族不同，劳菲森家族仅靠领土税收的0.1%和一些普通投资维持，似乎还同从前的贵族那般，视工作为一件恶事。洛基·埃贝尔·冯·约顿海姆·劳菲森，就是劳菲森家族这一代的继承人，而同大多数显赫家族的继承人不一样，他是个Omega。

通常来说，Omega不会作为家族的继承人：没错，时代的确是在进步，但Omega们始终都被视为姓氏外流者——当然，也有一些贵族Omega愿意降低身份寻找愿意入赘的Alpha——但大多数Omega们都会有Alpha或是Beta的兄弟姐妹，因此他们只会得到一大批嫁妆，然后从此嫁给他人、更改姓氏。

这样的主流局面就衬出了洛基的独特性。他是个Omega，且没有任何在世的、能够继承约顿海姆的兄弟姐妹，亦从来没有任何婚约对象。自十八岁成年后他就终日待在约顿海姆庄园里，再也没有出席过任何社交场合。有人说他病了，毁了容，不敢再见人；也有人说他是有某种特殊癖好，喜欢阴暗的地方……甚至有传言说他在庄园里豢养了几十个性奴以供淫乐，让他无心再参与任何活动。

无论如何，这些传言并未影响到洛基。这位劳菲森公爵只是安安稳稳地待在庄园里，自从萨卡之行后不再做任何外出。

但令索尔不解的是，这位新主人尽管从不外出，却也迟迟不来见他，仅是安排他住进一个漂亮房间里，门窗还终日紧闭；只有日日过来送饭食的仆人战战兢兢地把食物置在外间后，内间的固化玻璃隔门才会打开，让他在内外间自由进出。待遇倒是不差：吃穿用度比在萨卡的好太多了，就是没有外出的自由。如果是换作那些战斗仅为了财富的勇士，处在这样一个不用战斗不用卖命的位置，大致会先乐得随遇而安，然后再做其他打算。

可索尔与大多数为了钱抑或为了自由的勇士不尽相同。

他从小在萨卡的孤儿院长大，孤儿院资金不足供应不好，吃的东西不多，所以常常需要用激烈的手段来保卫自己的食物；而八岁被宗师捡到后就开始接受训练，他从小受到的教育都是“要么战斗，要么死”，甚至可以说活着就是为了战斗。因此现在这种不需要付出就能得到的养尊处优局面他并不欣赏，还不免有些烦躁起来——现在不求回报，就意味着以后要索取的事物更多。

又或者只是把他当宠物饲养？索尔冷眼看向角落的监控，抬手掀翻了那张一看就很贵的雕花胡桃木桌，还努力用手、脚，或是小匕首破坏了整张桌子。结果也如他所料，两小时后的下午茶时刻，就有位年轻的仆人带着一封有羊皮纹路和玫瑰香气的信，置在托盘里递给他——

“请不要随意破坏家具。L·J·劳菲森。”

这就是他的“新主人”对他“说”的第一句话，简洁，明了，带有礼貌的命令性口吻。索尔扫了一眼后把纸张装回信封里，然后在侍卫眼里看似不好意思地笑了笑，随即开始把酒柜上的各种玻璃杯水晶杯一扫而尽，易碎品接触到地面而破裂的声音“稀里哗啦”的煞是好听。随后他还附带着捣毁了一看就价值不菲的挂画、立钟、花瓶……把仆人看得那叫一个目瞪口呆，扭头就去报告。索尔坐在一片废墟中，想着这至少能让这位高傲的公爵亲自来见他一面——或者训他一顿，什么都行。可结果别说见面，连再多一封信也没有——根据后来洛基的表现，这位公爵大人大概是以为他热潮期快要到了，所以才变得暴躁易怒。

洛基开始往他身边塞各种美人。

一开始只是Omega，还都是女性，腰肢纤细柔软得似乎他的胳膊一搂就能断，明明怕得腿都在发颤却还是敬业地看着他盈盈地笑，让索尔不禁心生敬畏。只可惜这种柔弱美人他一个也瞧不上，把这些裹在丝绸或者床单里的美艳女人全扔在外间后，他关上隔离门就开始睡觉；那些被扔出去的女人捡回一条命似的夺门而出。既然女的不成，男性Omega就开始莫名其妙地出现在他床上，昂着头，闭着眼，一副视死如归的模样要脱衣服；索尔对此兴趣缺缺，推开他扔下床就算完事。再然后就是或温柔或强硬的Beta，最后是Alpha……对待Alpha时他就没有那么温柔了，在第一个散发着侵略性气息的Alpha坐在沙发上朝他望来，才刚刚开口一句“劳菲森公爵……”时，他就不免持着本能扑过去战斗，还咬伤了对方，害得他满口都是血腥味。

由此，洛基似乎终于明白过来：索尔并不是在热潮期，只是一直都很暴躁易怒而已。

索尔一直静心等待。果然，没有动静的三日过后，劳菲森公爵终于再次遣人给他递了封信——“你想要什么？L·劳菲森。”

索尔抓起那支钢笔，思虑片刻后在纸上龙飞凤舞地写道：想要见到你。

他原期待着这张字条能在三天内——最迟一周内起到它的作用，将公爵大人带到他的面前——或是将他带到公爵大人的面前。但没有。洛基仍是不曾现身，只有时不时来的信封中装着他漂亮的花体字迹，“耐心些”。

耐心些，当然。索尔看着面前的侍从给他倒酒，有些郁郁地往喉咙里灌着。约顿海姆并不是个酿蜜酒的好地方，只有些度数偏高的白酒——考虑到这儿的冬天冷得有些过头。辛辣的酒味刺激着他的喉尖，而后顺着肠道进入胃里，令他全身都开始发烫起来。

“您感觉还好吗？”

侍者低声问，又给他续上了一杯。

“我当然很好。”索尔有些不解，“才这么点酒，我还醉不了，就是感觉脑袋有点沉沉的，不过这很正常。”

“可是，”年轻的侍者显然有些为难，“那边提供的数据是五杯这个量您就能倒下，可您现在都喝了第六杯了，我还加了量。”

“什么……决（加）俩（量）……”

他的舌头突然不听使唤了！意识到这一点后，索尔猛地停住了话头。一双蓝色眼睛狠戾地瞪向侍者——“里（你）加……”

话还未来得及说完，他就从椅子上倒了下去。

妈的，又是迷药。

失去意识前的最后一秒，他这么想道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17内容，无特殊警告，写得挺无聊的。

你不能总是预见到接下来会发生什么。

就像现在的索尔，他正迷惑不解于自己为什么会躺在一张完全不属于自己的床上，换了一套全新的衣服，脚踝和手腕上捆着铁制锁链，眼睛被布条蒙上，嘴上似乎还套了什么东西——并用皮带紧紧地固定在他的后脑勺上。这一切都令索尔难以判断时间和地点。不过那股带着种若有若无的檀香味让他确信自己仍在庄园内，只是不知道具体在哪。他尝试着张开嘴，还能动作，看起来这个套在他嘴上的不知道什么玩意儿并没有限制他发声。

“嘿！有人吗！”他大喊，试图用这其实他自己也觉得很无力的方法把对方叫出来，“你到底想干什么！杂种，居然敢把我关起来……滚出来！”

门应声打开。

铁质的工具在像是竹藤编的筐子里发出沉闷的响声，索尔全身紧绷着，以做好战斗的准备——但脚步声并不是朝他走来，而是径直走向房间的另一头地方。

“嘿！你们到底要干什么？”

那人显然不想搭理他：哪怕索尔喊得再大声，锁链响得再刺耳，似乎都不能使那人产生想要过来看索尔一眼的欲望。不得不说，他是个敬职的仆人——又或者干脆是个聋子。在忙完自己的事后，那人又像来时一般退出了房间。索尔这时才反应过来对方是在生火。

好吧，至少还有光。索尔宽慰自己。虽然蒙着布条也看不清楚。

不过借着旺盛的炉火，索尔终于朦朦胧胧地看到了自己嘴上套着的玩意儿——他妈的！是个止咬器！——这东西他在八岁的时候也戴过，原因是宗师那老混蛋见他的虎牙太过尖利，怕他破坏沙发或者咬到别人就给他套了个。本来也不是什么大事，但宗师身旁那奇怪女人见到他的第一句就是：

“乖狗狗。来，握手。”

索尔自然气个半死。实际上他当时就恼怒地龇起了牙，试图把那女人吓到，只可惜女人无动于衷——哦，也不能说无动于衷，毕竟那是他第一次被那奇怪的小装置电击，倒在地上抽搐不已。

从那以后，索尔就开始用加倍训练和乖乖表现来取悦宗师，直到止咬器终于摘下来的那天，他第一件做的事就是咬了那女人一口以做报复。而现在，这个重新套在他嘴上的止咬器又让他回忆起那种受制于人的不快。

想及此，索尔拽了拽手上的铁链，最终决定还是先静观其变。也不知道过了多久，房门再一次打开。索尔听着门把手被转动的声音，想也不想就气冲冲地骂了句：

“滚开！”

“在我这不要用这个以‘F’开头的词，”那人道，嗓音柔滑，带着独有的约顿口音，“我很不喜欢。”

来者显然是个年轻的Omega，还散发着似乎过于浓郁的、带着点松香气息的冷调玫瑰味，靠近时让索尔总感觉有哪里不太对劲，神经难免紧张起来。

“你是谁？”

对方没有回应，只有丝绸凉凉滑滑的摩擦声在耳边带过。玫瑰的味道拥拥挤挤地堆满了这一片空间，但并不令他生厌，只是多少有些昏昏沉沉，还有些燥热不安。索尔不太清楚这属于什么情况，因为他从来没有碰见过味道如此之浓烈的Omega，几乎将他所有感官都剥离开来，只余下嗅觉。

简直就是打翻了整个香瓶。

“你到底要干什么？”索尔又高声问了一遍。

这次回答他的，是床的一处被压得变形，那人坐在他被锁链束开的腿间，轻声道：“他们还给你穿衣服做什么？”

语气里没有调侃或者嘲笑，只是单纯的疑惑。索尔还来不及问他这是什么意思，对方就按着他的肩，双腿分开跪坐在他身上，俯身靠近他。发丝散在他的颈窝，竟令他痒得有些想笑。

不过——很凉，这是那人碰到他时索尔的第一反应。对方接触到他身上的部分有着低于常人的温感，一如那冷冷淡淡的语调。

“他们居然还给你在这刺了个纹身。”那人低笑着，一手抚着他的颈侧，说话时的气息于体温不同，是温热的，

“宗师还真体贴。”

接着有什么温软湿滑的物体伴随着愈加沉重的玫瑰味道若有若无地贴着他的颈侧，湿漉漉地在那上面磨蹭着。索尔被那一头黑发刺得仰起头，忽然想起这大概是那人的舌尖在沿着那上面的纹身滑动，还时不时用唇沿轻触到，让人酥酥麻麻的，似有电流流过。此刻对方几乎坐在他的身上，凉滑的皮肤半贴着他的胸膛。

这是一个充满温情与欲望的场景，倘若他的身上没有铁链。

但他并没有对这看似过分的举动表示反对，更没有身体上的推拒——他全身上下似乎都被这填满他五感的花香味攥紧了，坠入由玫瑰花编织的罗网中，再也难以清醒过来。

这还是他第一次有这种奇怪的感觉。是他从前从未体会过的新奇事物，所以他难以为此命名。

“洛基·劳菲森，”在仅有喘息声的寂静中，他握紧了被锁住的手，突然道，“这是什么意思？”

洛基解开他上衣扣子的动作丝毫没有因为这个疑问而停顿：“你管这个做什么。别担心，不需要你负责，只是发情期到了不想吃药，正好有你这个现成的工具而已。”

发情期？索尔没有意料到这个回答。他曾经从书里看到——或是在竞技场里的Omega们抱怨不休的嘴里听到过这个词，却从来没有真正接触过任何一个正在发情期的Omega。毫无疑问，发情期的Omega容易被标记，而一旦标记成功，需要战斗的Alpha就会有后顾之忧，在竞技场上也容易分心；由此，宗师绝不会让他接近任何一个发情期的Omega。也正是因此，洛基——这个肆无忌惮坐在他的身上，俨然将他当成猎物的劳菲森公爵，是他有生以来遇见的第一个处于发情期的Omega。也难怪他会变得思维迟钝，原来是被属于他人的信息素干扰了。

他忽然觉得这事有点好玩起来了，于是他不再出声，只耐心等待着洛基的下一步动作。

见索尔没有回复，就以为双方已经协商好达成协议的洛基又重新低下头，吻上他健美流畅的肩侧线条、显目的锁骨、蜜色的胸膛……一路向下，至洛基的尖牙划过他结实的腰腹时，索尔清楚自己的肌肉正紧绷得像岩石一样，也说不清到底是恐惧还是期待着什么。

由松紧带系起的阔腿裤被单手拽下，由于信息素的作用而已半勃的阴茎被这一下粗暴举动扯得发疼；索尔皱了皱眉，心想他遇到的床伴可从来没这么粗暴过。然而还不等他细究起来，下个瞬间，有种分不清的感觉就如潮水般涌上来。

眼睛被蒙住会使他的其他感官更加敏锐，或许由此连快感也会由此加倍。洛基皮肤近乎冰冷，内里却还是温热湿润的——此刻他的性器正被这位半伏在他身上的劳菲森公爵用湿热的口腔浅浅地含入，舌尖扫过他性器的前端后轻轻地亲吻起他怒涨的茎身。洛基显然并不擅长于为他人服务，这个认知不知怎么地让索尔有种难以言喻的快感——或许对Omega近兽性的独占欲，也会唤起Alpha某种隐秘的欲望。

见目的达成，洛基就没有过多纠缠在如何取悦索尔上，而是撩起遮掩至脚踝的长袍，半跪着悬在上方。如若不是接下来他要做的举动，这个姿势甚至可以说是或许正式圣洁的。透过微弱的光线，他知道洛基还没有把身上一袭长袍褪下，而他身上已然是赤裸的，颇有些不公平。

然而他是被买回来的奴隶，因此在这其中本来不存在什么公平与否。

索尔能感到某处湿润柔软的地方正缓慢又极富侵略性地朝他此刻充血的地方进攻，试图一寸寸将他身上其他各处的感官剥离殆尽。但——这太慢了；索尔很是不耐烦起来，他一向喜欢直接又强硬的性事，而非这种折腾人的慢动作——他能感到洛基碰到自己的肌肤上出了一层细密的薄汗，夹在他腰身的大腿此刻也湿漉漉的，与洛基的内里几乎一般无差。

想及此他突然开口，语气里还带着几分戏谑：

“您现在可是从内到外都湿透了，公爵大人。”

洛基似乎愣了几秒，随即朝他的侧腰拍了一记——并没有下重手，但也有响亮的肉体间触碰的声音。索尔在面上吸了一口气装作惊讶，心底里却是为了这种事小孩子式的报复行为暗自好笑。

“闭嘴。”洛基道。他双手撑在索尔的胸膛上，此刻拿出一种大无畏似的精神拼命往下沉腰，试图一口气完成他的目标。但即使是处在发情期，湿软的口子还淋淋地往下淌着汁液，被强硬进入的滋味仍是不好受；钝痛感从腿间散发到头顶，洛基十指紧扣着，几乎在索尔的胸前抓出红痕来。

“放轻松点，你会弄伤自己的，公爵大人。”索尔语气缓和，就好像被锁着的人压根就不是他一样。洛基闻此不由得下意识瞪了眼对方——哪怕索尔压根就看不见，且还是一副悠闲自在的模样。Omega看着他向上翘起的嘴角，咬了咬牙，只恨不得将眼前的人掐死。

但是不行，这个Alpha对他来说暂时还有点用处。

他撑着一口气直直地坐了下去。这个冒险的举动使他穴口一瞬被撑得僵直充血，一层粘膜上布满血丝；酸痛与肿胀感让洛基绷直了身子，却又令这个Omega不禁半趴在索尔的身上以寻求慰籍。但洛基到底还是处于发情期，被情热束缚的他正源源不断地分泌出黏滑的体液，就好像某种熟到快烂的果子，薄薄的果皮下是饱胀到即将滴落的汁液。凭借着这种良好的生理优势，身下的软肉理所当然地放松、张开，为接下来的事做好准备。

此刻索尔还是按兵不动，哪怕这坐在他身上的人俨然将他当作了某种工具使用。他只是放缓了呼吸，竭尽全力让自己平躺着，避免一切能把这位Omega吓跑的过激动作——可是老天！这位公爵大人的滋味，可比他想象中还要好。

洛基没有在意索尔因近乎僵硬的躯体，而是按着他的肩膀，开始小幅度动作起来。洛基或许缺乏经验，但天性足以引导他饱受折磨的肉穴湿漉漉又粘腻腻地裹上入侵者，谄媚至极地在出入间吮吸着，贪婪又下流。发情期时的生殖道又偏巧敏感到了极点，洛基在每一个起伏的间隙都要用颤栗着的双手带动发软的腰身，大腿也酥麻得不像话，敏锐的刺激感让他喘息着绞紧了身下，连指尖都在难以言喻的快感中向下抓得更紧了些。在这种奇怪的疲累与爽利中，洛基痉挛着到了高潮；一瞬间他失神了片刻，而后他只能感到自己全身上下似乎都在往外渗水，活像个拧不紧的水罐子。

他趴伏在索尔身上缓了会儿，随即起身拖着两条发软的腿走下床打算喝口水。仍挺立着的性器在与他分离时还发出了响亮又羞耻的水声，但洛基浑不在意——他本来就打算自己爽完就走。

清水流入他的喉咙，有些滴落在他已被汗水或其他不明液体沾湿的长袍上，给在刚刚几乎脱水的他缓解了一些饥渴感。他把杯子放回柜子上方，正要倒下第二杯，却猛然听见身后有某种清脆的断裂声，以及他花重金买回来的勇士的笑声：

“公爵大人，做事半途而废可不是好习惯。”

洛基甚至还没来得及回头，就被身后人掐着腰往下按，刚刚因高潮过而愈发敏感的穴道此刻被猛然进入！洛基张开嘴，尖叫声却又被身后猛烈的插入中途掐断，只余下动作时不断撞击洛基臀肉时发出的啪啪声在房间中回响；阴囊顶着穴口，好似也要随着狠狠捣入湿黏软肉的器官一起探进。受了猛烈刺激而不断涌出的汁液在肉柱不断动作间流出，打湿了交合的地方，金色的毛发亮晶晶地挂着水光。

洛基撑在桌面上喘息着，咬牙切齿道：“你怎么……”

“下次可要仔细检查一下锁链到底能不能锁住我，劳菲森大人。”

索尔凑在他的耳边道。现下他已经将蒙眼用的布条摘下，入目的是一位黑发落至肩头，绿色眼睛被炉火映衬出翡翠的质感，嘴唇很薄，看上去甚至有些苍白的Omega；长至脚踝的丝绸长袍本该规规矩矩地笼罩着他，但此刻却被高高撩起至腰间，任由索尔大开大合地操干着那个玫瑰色的熟烂肉穴，不断地沿着腿间往下流着欲液。洛基试图用手掩着嘴避免自己发出声音，却在被索尔发现后用左手将他的两只手腕背在身后。被剥夺所有遮掩权的洛基终于大骂出口：

“操你的、额——操你的……索尔！唔……我要杀了你！”

他说这话时眼泪禁不住地往下淌，声音也软得不成样子，丝毫没有威慑力。索尔见此也只是以更激烈的动作回应，然后咬着他的耳朵道：“我想，应该是我正在操着你吧，劳菲森大人？”

洛基没再出声。他被索尔颠得连话都没法正常说出口了——实际上他生怕自己一张口就会流出抑制不住的呻吟声，那未免也太丢脸了！在这种耻辱与快感的夹杂之中，他近乎崩溃；身体划过的每一次触摸都有如电流般汹涌密集地刺激着他的神经，让他禁不住地发软、颤栗、哭喊……发情期的敏感让他除了酸痛与快慰外再也感受不到其他，只能充当一块湿透了的海绵，被不断挤出水分来。

腿间白嫩的肉被磨出一片绯红，滴滴答答的汁水沿着大腿滑落地毯，抑或是蹭脏了整片睡袍下摆。洛基想了半天也没能明白这事怎么到最后变成了这样——明明他只是想要个现成的工具而已，怎么到最后就自己变成被按在柜子上了呢？意识还不等他想得明白些，索尔就一边咬向他的腺体，一边按着他的腰进到了最深！

洛基一瞬间就尖叫了出声，同时双腿痉挛着往下坠去。

而罪魁祸首索尔听着洛基突然的惊叫和慌乱的挣扎，心里大概明白了自己是顶进了Omega最隐秘的生殖腔。而相比主人慌乱的抗拒反应，咬着他紧紧不放的小穴倒是诚实地一翕一合，将他的阴茎也濡湿得满是水光。

“混蛋……！”他的声音简直像从喉咙里硬挤出来一般，“唔、我会亲自……杀了你！”

“不，你不会的，劳菲森公爵。”

金发Alpha锢着他的腰。说完他突然全部抽出，又全部插入，几近有气无力的洛基只能含糊地骂着索尔几乎听不清的话。这个场面实际上也是索尔不曾想到的——他原以为等待他的会是某种苛待，结果却是买下他的“主人”亲自来款待他——或者这也算是某种羞辱？

但是老天，如果有约顿海姆有欲望之神，那么洛基绝对就是神灵的转世！此刻他像是陷入了包裹住他全身的温泉湖水中——也必定是约顿海姆这个寒地唯一的温暖之所。他的心灵乃至肉体都震动着，深陷于此不愿离开。在狂欢的间隙中，他看见洛基在哭泣时像个无助的圣女，高潮时却又在一片潮红中媲美最下流的娼妇。

索尔轻吻着他的颈窝将他转了个身。他全身心的膜拜着这具肉体，以至于什么时候洛基的双手掐上了他的脖子也浑然不知。

“给我滚出去。”

洛基咬牙切齿。他的双手比索尔想象中有力得多。

“你不会舍得杀死我的。”

索尔道。Alpha阴茎上的结早已张开，正在Omega的生殖腔内小幅度地动作着。洛基因此四肢发软，却还是一副咬死了要杀了他的表情。但索尔也只是笑，把自己深埋进那块有如神境的极乐之地，用烫人的白浊灌满Omega的生殖腔内。洛基呜咽着，脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，达到了今晚的最后一次高潮。

而索尔低头，第一次吻上对方的唇。是冷的，带点薄荷味道。

他今晚跨过了线，但他最终还是没有完全按照自己的心意做事，而是难得为自己考虑了一下，留了后路——他没有咬破对方的腺体，因此也只是暂时标记，最多两个月就会失效。想及此，他有些郁郁地把暂时脱力的洛基安置到床上，贴着洛基身边倒头就睡了起来。

但不出他的意料，第二天，公爵大人躺过的地方早就成了一片空白。


End file.
